Asriel Dreemurr/W walce
Dla opisu postaci samej w sobie, zobacz Asriel Dreemurr. Asriel jest końcowym bossem dostępnym jedynie w Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżce. Ma on swoje dwie formy - zaraz po transformacji oraz God of Hyperdeath. Posiada maksymalne statystyki, jakie są tylko możliwe w grze, przez co jest najpotężniejszą postacią w Podziemiu. Ataki Asriel używa w walce kilkunastu różnorodnych ataków. thumb Pierwszym są płomyki ognia opadające na gracza z góry ekranu. Identyczny rodzaj ataków wykorzystuje Toriel. Asriel może również użyć tzw. Star Blaze: wypuszcza wtedy spadające gwiazdy, które następnie rozpadają się na mniejsze gwiazdki. Ostatnia gwiazda rozbija się na krąg malutkich gwiazdek. Ponadto boss używa też laserów - atakują one gracza, lecz zawsze, zanim się pojawią, na dole ekranu pokaże się znak ! pozwalający na szybki unik. Początkowo są małe, lecz potem zwiększają się. Alternatywną formą tego ataku jest cała fala laserów, które następnie kumulują się w jednym miejscu, aby wreszcie spowodować pojawienie się dużych laserów zaraz po sobie. Do walki Asriel używa również szabli, którą uderza po lewej lub prawej części ekranu. Zaraz po tym pojawiają się malutkie gwiazdki atakujące gracza. Oprócz tego zdarza mu się ładować ogromne działo, które po wcześniej ukazanych wiązkach światła wypuszcza małe obiekty. Pod koniec tego ataku Asriel wypuszcza ogromny, tęczowy laser. Ostatnim atakiem Asriela w przetransformowanej postaci jest Hyper Goner - broń przypominająca równocześnie Gaster Blasters i twarz Asriela. Dzięki temu wchłania on każdą duszę w Podziemiu i przyjmuje formę "Boga Hiperśmierci". thumb W nowej postaci boss używa ataku Angel of Death - z jego łap wypuszczane są tęczowe komety, atakujące gracza z obydwu stron. W silniejszej wersji tego ataku Asriel wypuszcza znaczniej więcej komet w tym samym czasie, powodując "uwięzienie" duszy. Pod koniec siła ataku znacznie słabnie, pocisków jest zaledwie kilka. Następnie używa on identycznego ataku, co na samym początku. Różnica polega na tym, że nie próbuje nawet trafić gracza płomieniami, które go skutecznie wymijają. To samo działo się podczas walki z Toriel w czasie oszczędzania jej. Asriel używa również ogromnego lasera, która zapełnia cały ekran i ciągle się zwiększa, przez co niemożliwa jest ucieczka od niego. Jednakże nie można w ten sposób zginąć - obrażenia naliczane są w taki sposób, że pomimo posiadania mniej niż 1 HP gracz wciąż żyje. Strategia Protagonista ma dwie opcje w menu ZACHOWANIA: * Nadzieja: przywraca 1 HP i zmniejsza obrażenia otrzymane w następnej turze o 1. * Marzenie: przywraca 4 HP i wypełnia wyposażenie Last Dream przywracającym 17 HP po użyciu. Niemożliwa jest śmierć ani zabicie Asriela, jedyną opcją jest przetrwanie jego ataków i ocalenie swoich przyjaciół. Po "śmierci" gracza wraca on do walki z pełnym HP w miejscu, gdzie zginął. Cytaty Uwaga! Poniżej znajduje się fanowskie tłumaczenie. Oryginalny tekst znaleźć można tutaj. '' Przed walką Walka Po walce Teksty narracyjne *''Legendarny, który jest stworzony z każdej duszy w Podziemiu.'' przed Ostateczną Walką *''Absolutny Bóg Hiperśmierci!'' po *''To koniec.'' przed Ostateczną Walką *''Asriel ładuje/wzywa/przygotowuje '' Neutralne *''Myślisz o tym, dlaczego teraz tutaj jesteś... Czujesz, że pusta przestrzeń w twoim ekwipunku maleje coraz bardziej!'' Marzenie *''Twoje przedmioty zostały napełnione marzeniami.'' 2+ *''Trzymasz się swoich nadziei... Zredukowałeś maksymalne OBRAŻENIA, jakie możesz zebrać w tej turze!'' Nadzieja *''Wciąż się trzymasz. OBRAŻENIA zredukowane!'' 2+ *''Asriel blokuje drogę.'' transformacji *''Cały świat się kończy.'' Neutralne *''Nie możesz ruszyć swoim ciałem.'' się 1-4 *''Nie możesz ruszyć swoim ciałem. Nic się nie dzieje. Szamotasz się.. Nic się nie dzieje. Próbujesz sięgnąć do swojego pliku ZAPISu. Nic się nie dzieje. Próbujesz ponownie sięgnąć do swojego pliku ZAPISu. Nic się nie dzieje. Wygląda na to, że ZAPISYWANIE gry jest niemożliwe... Ale... Może z resztką mocy, którą posiadasz... Możesz OCALIĆ kogoś innego...'' 5 **''Wygląda na to, że NADPISANIE pliku Asriela to jedyny sposób, aby go pokonać... Ale nieposiadanie żadnego ZAPISu wcześniej pozbawia cię mocy do zrobienia tego.'' 5, jeśli gracz nie ma pliku ZAPISu *''?!?!'' plik AKCJA zmienia się na OCAL *''Patrzysz w głąb duszy Asriela i wołasz swoich przyjaciół. Oni gdzieś tam są, czyż nie? ... W głębi DUSZY ASRIELA coś drży...!'' OCAL *''W głębi DUSZY ASRIELA coś drży...!'' ponownie *''Czujesz, że coś słabo/znikomo/silnie drży w ASRIELU!'' OCALENIU *''Wołasz swoich przyjaciół z całego swojego serca. Czujesz skądś ich wsparcie.'' ponownym OCALENIU kogoś, kto został już OCALONY *''Czujesz dusze swoich przyjaciół drżące w ASRIELU!'' ocaleniu wszystkich *''Dziwne, kiedy twoje przyjaciele przypominają sobie o tobie... Coś innego zaczyna drżeć w jego DUSZY, silniej i silniej. Wygląda na to, że jest jeszcze jedna osoba potrzebująca ocalenia. Ale kto...? ... Nagle rozumiesz. Sięgasz i wołasz jej imię.'' jeszcze *''...'' jeszcze Ciekawostki *Jest to wyjątkowa walka, w której nie moża ani zabić przeciwnika, ani samemu zginąć. Przy próbie atakowania Asriela pojawia się komunikat o chybieniu ciosu. Po "śmierci" gracza, tj. kiedy jego HP będzie równe 0, nie pojawia się napis GAME OVER i tekst Asgore'a, lecz animacja złamania duszy oraz jej scalenia z komunikatem "But it refused" (Ale odmówiono). *Komunikat But it refused może być nawiązaniem do utworu granego przed walką z Undyne the Undying - But the Earth Refused to Die. *Tekst "Asriel blokuje drogę" jest nawiązaniem do wrogów z serii Earthbound (Mother w Japonii). de:Asriel Dreemurr/Im Kampf en:Asriel Dreemurr/In Battle es:Asriel Dreemurr/Batalla fr:Asriel Dreemurr/En Combat ja:Asriel Dreemurr/バトル ru:Азриэль Дримурр/В бою zh:‎Asriel Dreemurr/戰鬥中 Kategoria:Postacie w walkach